1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established by the United States Patent Office the present invention is found in the general Class of "Measuring and Testing" (Class 73) and more particularly in the subclass entitled, "vibration" (subclass 67) and even more particularly in the subclass thereunder entitled, "table or platform" (subclass 71.6).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibration tables and the requirement for their particular attributes are well known. In test equipment and in packaging it is very desirable that the desired amplitude and frequency are alike at all points of the table top. Many horizontal vibration testing tables are shown in U.S. Patents among which is U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,984 to GERTEL as issued on Jan. 12th, 1965. Slip tables are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,270 to HILL as issued on Sept. 28th, 1965. A vibration table employing a plurality of toggle lifts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,292 to MATTHEWS as issued on July 17th, 1962. Other vibration table systems of note are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,588 to SCHULZ on Oct. 20th, 1970 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,589 to GIBBONS also on Oct. 20th, 1970. Typical of many single top vibrating table structures is U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,308 to SCHLOSS as issued on July 26th, 1966. As far as can be ascertained, these and other tables commercially available do not provide a vibrating table top whose frequency and vertical amplitude are equal at all points of the table.
In the apparatus of this invention a single rotary vibration unit is employed to vibrate a bottom plate or frame. The vibration forces are transmitted from this bottom plate to a top plate through edge transfer pads. The resulting table vibrations provide substantially equal amplitude and frequency at all portions of this top plate and an absence of "dead spots".